


Moving forward

by Starlightthedark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Tauros tradeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightthedark/pseuds/Starlightthedark
Summary: Ash after winning the Frontier Brain Challenge starts to doubts herself and does something about it. changing how her journey goes for better and worst.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Moving forward

Ashling or Ash as she preferred to be called, sat under a tree at the Oak corral surrounded by her Pokémon. It had been a week since she had completed the Frontier Brain Challenge, she had to take some time for herself to spend time with her Pokémon before she would think about what to do next, where should she travel to or should she go through the indigo league again? No, she shook her head she'd promised Pokémon and herself that this time would be for her and her Pokémon.

Ash looked up and around at her Pokémon. Her water Pokémon seemed to be playing a game that involved Totodile and Squirtle in the lake bobbing up and down in the water as Kingler and Corphish shot water guns and bubble beams at them. Her grass and fire types with Donphan were sunning themselves with Bulbasaur occasionally whacking Heracross with a vine whip when he would get too close. Her flying types were above her, roosting in the tree. Her thirty Tauros were taking a rest from rushing around and were resting not far from her Glalie hovering around producing a cool breeze to relive the hot weather. She heard a snore from behind her, she had been resting on Snorlax as he was very soft and relaxing to lean against, Pikachu had decided to sleep on top of Snorlax’s stomach.

“Bell.”

Ash looked over and saw Bellsprout. She inwardly sighed. She didn't know what to do with Bellsprout. She did not want a Bellsprout and was glad when Zackie kept it, but it didn't turn out like that in the end as his parents thought that he didn't deserve it as he had stolen her Pokéball to try to take her Pikachu, which left her with a Pokémon that she doesn't want.

Ash closed her eyes and leaned back into the soft side of Snorlax. Her thoughts were now spiralling down in a hole of self-doubt. She was a terrible trainer. She doesn't evolve her Pokémon. She doesn’t use her Pokémon after the region she caught them in. She has a massive lack of type coverage which wouldn’t matter if she was a type specialist but she not. She… she forgot about her some of her Pokémon completely Pidgeot, Primeape, and Haunter. Her poor Tauros. She only ever uses the leader that leaves the other twenty-nine doing nothing to do. 

“Pikapi.”

Ash gasped she had been crying she could feel the tears falling down her face. She opened her eyes; Pikachu was looking at her from above.

“I’m okay Pikachu, I just realised a few things that I need to change before I move to leave on our next adventure.”

Pikachu looked at her for a minute then jumped from his position atop Snorlax into her lap and hugged her.

“Come on Pikachu I need to talk to everyone.” Ash got up patting Snorlax in a rhythm that she had practised with him meaning that he needed to wake.

Ash put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly to get everyone’s attention. “everyone come here.”

It didn’t take long for everyone to move to where ash was standing, Ash took a breath.

“I’d first like to say I’m sorry. I haven’t been the best trainer for all of you.” Her Pokémon made noises of protest.

“NO! Guys, I’m serious, I’ve made so many mistakes with all of you. I don’t see a lot of you for long periods. I don’t even give you ideas on how to train when you’re here, Tauros I only ever use one of you the rest always get left behind, Bellsprout when you got left here, I was upset, I was happy when I could leave you with Zackie, I didn’t want you, and so I just left you for years, I’m sorry. So, I’ve decided to do something about if you want. I’m going to look for a good new home for you someone that would love you as you all deserve.”

Bellsprout walked forward closer to ash and nodded his head. It seemed that he had forgiven her and accepted her offer for a new home.

Ash then looked at Tauros they seemed to be thinking on her offer something seemed to be holding them back. Ash thought about what could be stopping them. One would be the breaking of the heard and being on there own the other. It could be that some of them might not want to fight. She had noticed that some of them preferred to help the professor work in the corral pulling a cart of food that needed to be given out to the Pokémon moving fallen trees moving around, building supplies when the professor decided to make an adventure playground for smaller Pokémon. 

“Tauros, you don’t have to worry I'll make sure each of will go somewhere where you’ll be happy, I’m sure the professor will help me find you the perfect homes for all of you, we just need to tell him which ones of you want to be battlers and which would rather work on farms.” 

Ash then turned at walked to the Lab where the professor was researching something that Ash didn’t quite catch earlier that day. 

Reaching the door that gave access to The Lab she knocked and waited, not long after Tracy answered the door.

“Ash, finish spending time with your Pokémon?” Tracy asked.

“For the time being, Tracy? Do you know if the professor is free? I need to ask him something.”

“yes, he is, he just finished his conferees call.” Tracy leads her to where the professor was sorting through some paperwork.

“Professor,” Ash called.

The professor jumped and covered the paperwork with a nearby book.

“Oh, ash my dear you shouldn’t startle an old man like that.”

“Sorry professor, I called you to in case you were doing something confidential.”

“Ah, good call as I was finalising something for the league and a few other organisations. So, my dear what did you need to talk to me about?”

“I want to trade Bellsprout and my most of my Tauros.”  
Oak smiled looking at the girl Infront at him thinking of how she has grown in the past few years,  
“But I want your help to find new trainers and homes that would be best for them.”

“I can help you with that my dear I know how much you value your Pokémon, as I myself would do the very best for my own.”

“Thank you, Professor, Professor could I have Pidgeot’s old Pokéball? I would like to see if she wants to come back.”

The professor smiled “of course my dear, I'll go and get it.

The professor was gone for a minute before coming back with the Pokéball passing it to Ash 

“Here you go my dear, I take it you’ll be going to look for her now?”

“Yes, I’m hoping to get a lot done before I leave to go travelling again.”

Ash then left the professor to continue his paperwork. On her way to correct her mistake of forgetting her friend for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> so the first chapter of my first actual fanfic in years. so I hope my writing is clear.


End file.
